kirpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve Jonis
Head of the SR388 archaeological expedition and eccentric professor of LosTech engineering. Doctor Jonis has the peculiar habit of wearing simple clothing and keeping her use of technology to a minimum. Despite the Luddite approach to life her skills with deciphering the purpose and construction of LosTech keeps her in tenure. Her prized possession is also the one item to defy her analysis, a crystalline cube which emits pale light though Personal History Early Life Born the daughter of a trader, Juliet Harris, and a musician, Al Jonis, Eve grew up mainly on ships crossing between starports. Her exposure to the universe largely confined itself to the Commonwealth but her father's stories inspired an imagination. The Jonis family was said to descend from early starfarers out exploring the galaxy long before the succession wars. Among their many adventures were dangers overcome with trickery, music, and a wealth of LosTech gadgets. Only one such heirloom managed to pass itself down to Eve, a cube of some crystal that would emit light and suspend itself in the air at a command. The bauble was unique in both that it defied modern analysis and it only ever responded to a member of the Jonis family. For this and other reasons no reputable scholar considered Al Jonis's claims to be anything but tall tales at best. Juliet's connections to a few minor lords permitted the Jonis family a comfortable if migratory existance. It was those same connections that helped to sponsor Eve's application to the New Avalon Institute of Science. NAIS offered Eve the chance of a lifetime, to discover the past torn asunder by the succession wars and perhaps even investigate her own history. Her reputation for eccentricity was met with amusement at first but gradually came to ridicule. Claims of her ancestors' accomplishments simply didn't match to the existing known records. Were it not for Eve's talents with LosTech and a dogged determination she might never have graduated in 3034 from the College of Engineering. Current Events Through a combination of recently recovered computer records and her father's stories, Eve managed to locate a system along the Commonwealth's Periphery near the Outworlds Alliance that held promise. SR388 had been surveyed from orbit a few times but passed for colonization. The dustball of a world held little in the way of strategic or mineral value to the Commonwealth. Each survey's data still showed the same anomaly, a spectrographic signature not unlike Eve's cube which had been dismissed as interference. After years of patient pleading Dr. Jonis was finally able to find a lord willing to sponsor an investigation complete with Mercenary guards. After all, who knew what sorts of LosTech treasures might be unearthed. Personality Eve is an eccentric, endlessly fascinated with the golden age of the Star League. She has also been described as everything from single-minded to inattentive, disdaining unimportant things like university politics & career planning for more important subjects like Star League fashion & stories about her Uncle Tubby. The truth is that Eve's mind tends to wander from star to star until a subject catches her interest. Then she becomes more focused than a laser cutter. Apart from a fascination with the past, Eve keeps her father's synthpad to play occasionally though it's unlikely anyone's ever going to pay to listen. Category:BattleTech __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__